russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs from the network's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs, drama, fantasy, action, adventure, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, as well as reality and variety shows produced by IBC Entertainment TV, educational shows, dubbed foreign serials, anime, sports programming produced by IBC Sports and Viva Sports. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from IBC Sports and Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast 'News' * Express Balita (1998-present, simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (1998-present, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Headliners (1994-present) * News Team 13 (2011-present, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2014-present) * RadyoBisyon (2014-present, simulcast on PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) 'Current Affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Good Take (2000-2009, 2011-present, also broadcast on INN) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2014-present, also broadcast on PTV and INN) * Linawin Natin (2001-2007, 2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Report Kay Boss (2013-present, also broadcast on PTV and INN) Public Service * Bitag (2003-present, also broadcast on INN) * Global Mission (2014-present, also broadcast on INN) * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-2012, 2014-present) * ''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2014-present) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2014-present, also broadcast on INN) * Team Rescue 911 (2014-present, also broadcast on INN) 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * Janella: A Teen Princess (2014-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Kumander Bawang (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit and Viva Television) * Before I Fall in Love (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) * To Love Again (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit and Viva Television) Daytime * Gaya ng Dati (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Bagets Kids (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit and Viva Television) 'Weekends' * Sandy's Romance (2013-present, produced by Viva Television) * Forever Barkada (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) 'Japanese anime' 'Daytime' * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-present, produced by Toei Animation) Weekends * Ghost Fighter (1996-2001, 2014-present, produced by Studio Pierrot) * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2003, 2013, 2014-present) * Stitch! (2014-present, produced by Madhouse) Tokusatsu * Maskman (1992–2000, 2015-present) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2014-present) * Jiban (1995-2000, 2014-present) * Turboranger (1994-1999, 2015-present) * Bioman (1994-2000, 2015-present) Variety shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014-present) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014-present) * DMZ-TV (1998-2005, 2011-present, simulcast over iDMZ 891) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014-present) 'Talk shows' * Joey & Teysi (2011-present) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present, produced by PSR.ph) 'Game shows' * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010-present) 'Reality shows' * Dancing with the Stars (2015-present) * Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015-present, produced by Viva Television) 'Comedy' * Sic O'Clock News (formerly Sic O'Clock News Naman) (2014-present) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Working Girls (2015-present, produced by Viva Television) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010-present) Cartoons * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014–present, also broadcast on ABS-CBN, Nickelodeon and TV5) * Winx Club (2012-present) Lifestyle * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010-presentproduced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Kawaii International (2014–present) 'Infomercials' * Vision TV Shopping (formerly TVShoppe) (2015-present, also broadcast on ZTV 33, RPN and BEAM Channel 31) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (2002-2014, 2015-present, produced by MCFI-SVD and simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011-present) * Kerygma TV (2011-present, also broadcast on ANC) 'Children's shows' * KapinoyLand (2012-present) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-2012, 2014-present) Asian dramas (under the TreseBella banner) Taiwanese * When I See You Again (2015-present) * Spring Love (2015-present) 'Korean' * Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (2015-present) 'Sports' * NBA on IBC (1999-2004, 2011-present, also aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * PBA on IBC (1999-2002, 2011-present, produced by Sports5 and simulcast on INN and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, while also broadcast on TV5, AksyonTV, Pinoy Extreme and Hyper) 'Movie blocks and special' * Viva Cinema Idols (2015-present) * Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2011-2013, 2014-2015, 2015-present) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010–present) ** Miss Universe (2001–present, together with ABS-CBN and RPN) ** Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (2014–present) ** Homecoming Kapinoy (2013–present) ** Mnet Asian Music Awards (2012–present) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Bisaya * Sinulog Festival Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) * Express Balita Ilonggo * Dinagyang Festival 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Fantasy' 'Action' 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' 'Koreanovelas' 'Reality' 'Franchise' 'Sports' References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://www.ibcnews.com/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists